


Delivering pizza gone wrong(right?)

by tre_epoch



Category: GWA - Fandom, Reddit - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Cheating, Creampie, Deepthroating, Domination, F/M, Light BDSM, Name-Calling, Punishment, Quarantine, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Submission, Take-Out, convinced, sir, wrong delivery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tre_epoch/pseuds/tre_epoch
Summary: Plot = The year is 2020. Quarantine is in place. Everything is closed down except the groceries stores and the pharmacies. You are not allowed to go outside without carrying a note with you that tells you where you are coming from and where you are going. Failure to not complying with the rule will give you a fine of 1000 USD or imprisonment for 2 months.She decides to stay at home and ordering from her favourite pizza place. Because of the quarantine, the delivery service drops the pizza outside of her door and leaves in order to minimize personal contact.But oops! Something went wrong. It was not her pizza that she ordered. It was intended for her neighbour in the other apartment complex. She realizes that something went wrong and tries to make it right by calling the place. Unfortunately, she is not able to reach them before she hears a knock on the door. She is met by an aggressive man who accuses her of stealing his food. She tries to explain the situation but he is just not having it.The girl tries to keep calm about it all but it is clear that the man is not interested in hearing her side of the story. He is focused on giving her a lesson she won't forget.
Relationships: Neighbours - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Delivering pizza gone wrong(right?)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: English is not my first language so you can change any grammar and sentence structure if you see it fit.
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> SFX: optional. The SFX will be written like this ***doorbell rings***. Some SFX will be provided in the script BUT YOU ARE NOT FORCED TO USE THE SFX PROVIDED. YOU CAN ALWAYS FIND YOUR OWN OR NOT USE IT ALL.
> 
> Sounds: will be written like this *sigh*
> 
> Other: please send me a PM/mention me in the post so I can upvote and praise your work

***knock on door (or doorbell) https://freesound.org/people/deleted_user_4772965/sounds/256513/***

Ohhhh! The pizza must be here. ***door open and closes https://freesound.org/people/EricsSoundschmiede/sounds/457362/***

FINALLY! I'm starving! ***sound of a paper bag. A plastic bag would also work https://freesound.org/people/13GPanska_Jirova_Tereza/sounds/378266/***

***sound of a pizza box being opened*** 

Wait... Did I really order this pizza? It doesn't look like the pizza I normally get.... I'll better check my order... Oh come on! No order information on the bag? I'll guess I'll just check the app... That's strange! I mean. It's similar to my pizza but it has jalapenos on it... And I didn't order a coke... I guess I just have to call them. Oh! You can call them through the app 

***sound of phone number being entered https://freesound.org/people/pfranzen/sounds/339370/***

***phone call sounds https://freesound.org/people/henrique85n/sounds/162019/***

***knock on door https://freesound.org/people/Fabrizio84/sounds/458007/***

Just a minute! ***more knocks on the door*** Come on! ***phone call ended*** ***door opens*** 

Yes? Well... Yea. I ordered a pizza as well but I'm not sure it's mine. Is it yours? Yes! I also ordered from that place. It's my favourite take out. I ordered a salami pizza but I'm not sure if it's mine.   
(you can change it to your own favourite pizza. It doesn't really matter)

***takes the pizza box and carries it to the door***Is this yours? The delivery man was gone when I got to the door. There's a new policy when they deliver food because of the quarantine. They just drop it by your door and leaves. No! I wasn't stealing it! It was a mistake by the delivery guy. I didn't steal your pizza.

Hey! What are you doing? ***man enters the apartment*** You're not allowed to get inside of my apartment. Don't accuse me of theft! I didn't take your pizza. I just opened the box. I tampered with your pizza? I literally just opened the box. I was calling the take out place when you came knocking on my door. 

You need to leave. IMMEDIATELY! Don't come any closer! Get out of my apartment and grab you pizza or I will call security. You know that you are breaking the quarantine rules right now. I understand that you and your girlfriend are hungry. I'm also hungry. Will you let me just call the place and we can sort this out? I don't have any food as well. You need to calm down. I will just call them. I can put them on speaker phone and we both can hear what they have to say. I'm also frustrated about the situation. 

***sound of a phone entering a phone number and dial tone*** ***phone hanging up***

What are you doing? Put that down! You're not allowed to touch my stuff. What it is? Why does it matter. Please leave my apartment. Oh! So you know what it is? Why did you ask then? Tell me your idea then. How can I help you if it's not calling the place and sorting this out? 

If I do it, will you promise me that you will leave? I just want to eat. It's my sex toy, ok. I've been very frustrated during the quarantine and I just want to have some food and go to bed. I'm fine standing where I am right now, thank you. Ok, Ok. If you insist. You need to stop shouting though. 

So? What is it? Well... I wouldn't say no to it....It sounds like a good idea in a weird way.

(The man throws the girls body over his lap)

Why are you pushing me down over your lap? 

(this can be for as long or as how short you want it)

*spanking sounds* Owh! *more spanking sounds* *breathing* What are you doing? *spanking* *light moaning* *spanking* *under breath* I've been a bad girl *spanking* What? I didn't say anything *spanking*   
*spanking* Fuck, you are spanking me so hard. You're gonna leave a mark *spanking* *spanking* Yes! I dont like it *spanking* ah fuck! Ok, ok. I like it... *spanking* *whimpering*

***sound of pants being pulled down*** *spanking* Fuck... *catching breath*You want to spank my bare ass? *spanking* *spanking* Owwwhhh! *spanking* Yes.... I've... I've been a bad girl.... *spanking* I deserve it

*spanking* ***t-shirt being taken off*** Hey! Why are you removing my t-shi.... *spanking*Yes... I won't talk back to you... *spanking* I'm... I'm very wet for you *spanking* *gasping* *light moaning*

Oh fuck! Your fingers feels so good on my clit *spanking* Oh fuck. *breathing* Put your fingers inside of me, please *spanking* *moaning* I need to be punished. Please punish me *spanking* I can feel your hard cock through your pants *spanking* Please fuck me with your hard cock *spanking* I want your cock

(The woman is thrown on the couch)

On all four? Like.. Like this? Yes... Please fuck me... I want you to fuck me hard. Punish me. ***The man enters from behind*** 

(You can decide on how long this should go on)

*moaning* Fuuuuccckkk! *catching breath* Yes! I'm so horny... Fuck me hard *heavy breathing* You're *breathing* fucking *moaning* me *moaning* so deep! *moaning*

***the man licks one of his fingers***

*moaning* Oh fuck! You're gonna play with my ass as well? *moaning* *spanking* Of course you can use my holes. Use them all for your pleasure *moaning*

***the man puts a finger inside***

Ohhhh fuck! Your finger in my ass feels so good right now *moaning* *spanking* Yes! Yes! Use me. Please. Fuck me deep and hard *moaning* You're gonna make me cum! Fuck me harder. Play with my tight ass *moaning* Don't stop. Please don't stop. Please don't stop *moaning* I'm cumming! I'm cumming! *orgasm* Oh yes! pull me hair! 

(This can continue for as long as you want)   
You want me to suck your co---- *sucking* *gagging* Like this? *gagging* I can barely fit your cock in my mouth *licking* *gagging* Fuck my mouth. I've been a naughty slut *gagging* Oh yes! *gagging* 

***the man turns the woman around again***

What? *breathing* You want me to spread my ass for you? *spanking* Of course I will... Like this? Are you.... Are you gonna fuck my ass? I'm not sure I will be able to take it *spanking* Yes, Sir. I will do it for you. You can do whatever you want with me. Be gentle!

(You can decide on how long this should go on)

***the man slowly, slowly enters*** Ohh! It hurts... In a good way. Your cock is so big... You're filling me up with your cock

***the man fucks her harder*** 

Yes! Yes! Fuck! I need this. I've been a naughty slut... Yes... Sir. You can fuck me as hard as you want! Oh fuck yes! Grab my hips with your hands and control me. Thank you, sir. *moaning* *loud moaning*

Go as deep as you can. Please, sir! *loud moaning* Fuck! Fuck! *loud moaning* It feels amazing being fucked in the ass, sir *loud moaning* 

What are you doing, sir? Are you tying up my hands behind my back? Do it, please. I need to be punished ***sound of someone tying up hands with a belt***

*loud moaning* I'm yours! *louder moaning* FUCK! YES! Please pull my hair, sir. Pull it hard. 

***man keeps fucking her faster***

Yes! Yes! Yes! 

***The man sits down on the couch and removes the belt***

You want me to ride you? Anything for you, sir

***moving around sound*** 

You don't want me to ride you with my pussy? My ass? Sir... I... Yes! I'll do as you say. I'm your slut *breathing*

(You can decide on how long this should go on)

***The woman slowly starts to ride the man***

Fuck! I have to go slow. You're just so fucking big. *moaning* Like this? Oh fuck. I've never been fucked like this before *loud moaning* ***man starts to bite her nipples*** Oh fuck yes! Bite my nipples! Play with them! *louder moaning* 

***The speed increases*** Oh fuck yes! ***The man starts to choke the woman*** 

*choking sounds* Yes! Choke me! Choke me harder! *loud moaning* Just like that. Yes! Your cock feels amazing, sir! I'm your slut. I'm a naughty slut *moaning* You're gonna make me cum again, sir. 

*moaning* I'm so fucking close! *choking* Yes! Yes! Yes! *orgasm* 

***The man throws the woman on the couch again on her back. He cleans himself up before continuing***

Why are you cleaning your cock? I want you to cum, sir. Ohh! *sucking* *gagging* *gagging* Do you want to cum in my mouth, sir? You're not done with my pussy? Oh fuck! Please fuck me hard, sir. I want to feel your cock inside of me. Please 

On my back? 

(You can decide on how long this should go on)

***the man enters***

Oh fuck! Fuck! Yes! 

***The man puts the belt around her throat*** 

Please choke me with your belt *choking sound* *moaning sound* Keep going sir. I'm your slut. Please use me. It feels so good being fucked by your hard cock *moaning* *choking* Yes! Keep going. Fuck me! Punish me! Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck me deep *trembling* *loud moaning* Don't stop fucking me. I want your whole cock inside of me! *loud moaning* You want to cum? Cum on my face, please *loud moaning* 

Inside? I don't think... *choking sound* No sir... Of course you can.. *loud moaning* But I'm not sure if you can cum in me. I don't have my pills. *choking* Of course I'm your slut, sir *moaning* I'll do as you say.. *moaning* Fill me up with your cum. Take out your frustration on me. *loud moaning* I want to feel your cum inside of me. *moaning*

Don't stop. Don't stop. Cum deep inside of *whimpers* Keep going! Don't stop fucking me, sir *moaning* Yes! Yes! Yes! Cum inside of me! 

***The man orgasms***

*moaning* I can feel your cum inside me, sir.... Thank you... I deserved this.... ***The man pulls out*** *soft moan* Fuck! It's running out of my pussy *heavy breathing* I... I want to taste it *licking sound*  
mmmmmm

***The man starts to get dressed***

Fuck... That was amazing. Thank you sir. I really needed this! 

***The man takes the pizza box and opens the door***

Wait! Where are you going? ***door closes*** I didn't even get your number! Fuck... I'm completely naked... Where's my paper towels?? ***The woman cleans up*** He really filled me up... 

***sound of a phone ringing***

(Here you can free style it or not use it at all)

Oh! Yes! *breathing heavily* No.. I'm alright. I called you before. The pizza? Well.. I ordered a salami pizza. Yes. I got one with jalapenos. Oh! Something went wrong. So that pizza is supposed to be mine? I also got a coke with the order. It's for free? Ohhh. Well... Thank you for calling and offering to deliver a new one. I think I'd prefer that. I can't handle spicy food. I can just give it away? I think I will just give it to my neighbour *breathing* 

Thank you! I will be waiting for it 

***hangs up phone***


End file.
